1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the inventive concept relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to a board connecting bracket which fixes a printed circuit board on a body of an electronic instrument and the electronic instrument having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic instruments usually include a printed circuit board.
The size of printed circuit boards is gradually getting smaller with the technological development. Accordingly, mounting a new printed circuit board smaller than a previously used printed circuit board on an electronic instrument might cause problems.
For example, an image board mounted on a rear surface of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel may be mounted on the body of the LCD panel by fastening screws on board fixing parts formed on corners of a rear casing of the LCD panel body. If the image board is replaced with a new model smaller than a previous model, the size of a new image board may not fit the positions of the board fixing parts formed on the rear casing of the LCD panel body.
In this situation, the design of the rear casing may need to be changed in order to mount the new image board. However, because many components besides the image board are mounted on the rear casing, it may be difficult to change the design of the rear casing. Additionally, such redesign requires considerable time and expenses.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for mounting a new printed circuit board smaller than a previous printed circuit board without changing the design of the main body of an electronic instrument.